


落星

by pineapplecloud



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Post-Time Skip, basically random bad guys fuck Claude, no real relationship, proceed at own risk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecloud/pseuds/pineapplecloud
Summary: 伊古纳兹写生时看到的不该看的东西。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	落星

**Author's Note:**

> *突然放飞，黑鹫线的兄弟战败后被政敌搞，标题胡乱取  
> *警告：路人x角色！！！很雷！！！往下看的话不接受批评

伊古纳兹竖起耳朵，他听到了一声微弱的呻吟。

业余画家放下笔，谨慎地朝四周望了望。同盟已经不复存在了，月前帝国军取道古罗斯塔尔领，攻陷首都迪亚朵拉，有传言说古罗斯塔尔伯爵除了借道之外，还出借了自己的私兵，也有人声称看到帕迈拉的飞龙越过下咽喉出现在首都上空。在这片混乱中，年轻的盟主不知所终，而包括里刚家在内的同盟领都已宣誓效忠帝国。

当然这些都和伊古纳兹没有关系，离开大修道院之后他只是个普通的行脚商，喜欢空闲时画下所到之处的风景。这次押运一批货到古罗斯塔尔领，下任当家洛廉兹念在旧日情分给他在伯爵府里安排了住处，虽然对这个地方有些排斥，但洛廉兹应该不会害他……吧。

声音似乎是从山坡下面的建筑传来的。伊古纳兹朝那边走近了一些，伯爵府的这一角向来僻静，少有闲人走动。在奥格玛山脉的南边，初春的空气温暖湿润，令人不由得涌起倦意。正当他站在原地犹豫不决的时候，他又听到了一声呻吟，来自左手边的一间厢房，还伴着含糊的说话声，以及某种难以形容的、曾经在大修道院的男生宿舍里传阅的绘本上描述的声音。

画家的好奇心占了上风，他蹑手蹑脚地走到窗下，隐身在紫阳花和山茶花的树影里，一只眼睛朝里望去。

那个男人再次发出低沉的呻吟。他伏在房间里仅有的一张矮床上，面朝窗边，但略长的乱发遮住了他的脸，伊古纳兹只能看到他肩背结实的肌肉，上面凝着黑色的陈旧血块，和一些发白的痕迹。他的双手似乎被绑在床头，站在床边阴影里的人掐着他的腰，正在操他，每撞一下，男人的整个身体都连着床一起晃动，床板的嘎吱声混杂着他们的喘息。

伊古纳兹本能地抬手捂住自己的嘴，他听说过男人之间的这种事，甚至大修道院的某些同窗据说也热衷于此，但他自己从未见过。无论如何，这显然不是他应该看到的，他正要后退，这时另一个声音说话了：

“怎么不叫了，小杂种？”

伊古纳兹再次朝里面看，说话人的身躯高大，他的脸隐在房梁下的阴影里，但伊古纳兹惊恐地意识到这个声音有几分熟悉。

一只手在男人的大腿处用力拧了一把，男人发出一声痛哼，但侵犯他的人并未停下，反而加快了动作。伊古纳兹听到肉体拍击的声响，伴着黏糊的水声，看到男人的身体痛苦地颤抖，但他胯下的器官反而渐渐抬起了头。

“帕迈拉蛮子的野种，不过是有纹章，就想骑在古罗斯塔尔家头上？我宁愿臣服于帝国，也不会承认你这贱种。看吧，你连被操屁眼都会兴奋。”

高大的男人一把扯住床上男人的头发，把他的头往后拉。伊古纳兹看清了那人的脸，他吞下一声尖叫。

里刚家的嫡子、金鹿学级的级长、同盟的末代盟主紧闭双眼，他的脸上沾满凝固的血和精液，有些黏住了他低垂的睫毛，让他显得更为无助。他紧咬着牙关承受来自身后的侵犯，而施暴者也在此时加快了节奏，在库罗德发出一声近似呜咽的声音后，那人抽了出去，伊古纳兹看到浊白的液体沿着昔日级长的大腿内侧慢慢流下。

高大的男人松开手，粗暴地将他推回床上，转身走开。而库罗德在这时侧过头，低声笑了起来，伊古纳兹很惊讶他还能发笑。

“古罗斯塔尔伯爵，我啊…… 有个优点，就是不管怎样，都能活下去。你会知道的。”

高大的男人冷哼了一声，并未作答。似乎有另一个男人接替了前一个的位置，他一边挺入库罗德的身体，一边握住他半硬的性器，开始胡乱套弄。伊古纳兹看到他的脸因痛苦和快感而扭曲，他的上半身伏在床上，却本能地抬高臀部承受冲撞，当施暴者转到某个角度时，他的呻吟声越来越嘶哑，越来越不受控制，最后随着对方的一次顶入，伊古纳兹看到白色的体液溅洒在床单上。

然后巴巴罗萨睁开了双眼。失神的翠绿眼睛渐渐聚焦，对上他的目光。

伊古纳兹全身僵硬。此刻他就像被圣光魔法照到的鹿一样惊恐，就像被拖出房间的贝尔娜提塔一样惊恐。他用尽全部力气，往后退了一小步，随即后背撞上什么东西，他听到冰冷的声音：

“你在这里做什么？”

他转过身，对上洛廉兹面无表情的脸。

他的麻烦大了。


End file.
